A Merry Eclipsmass
by Konshiro Crobrasha
Summary: Holidays are among us, so Jaune better watch out. Or else Ruby will give him good reason to let out a shout. But a woman so dastardly is plotting to ruin this Eclipsmass with a rather impatient invasion. But will Jaune be able to pop the big question? Read and find out, for the answer is cause for a celebration.


**Hey there everyone! I'm back...-ish. I'm kind of behind schedule right now because my injury actually took longer than what was expected to heal. Even now i'm just finishing this one-shot. My apologies for the delay in the updates. But i'll be able to get back here by the time that January comes around. At the _very_ latest, January 20. So as I sit here drinking my coffee, I publish this...again. So without further ado, here's this thing. Happy Holidays. Knock yourself out.**

* * *

 **(Jaunes POV)**

Hmm, how do i start off? Well, i guess i could go from the beginning. Okay, so what happened was, i-as a completely normal and carefree dude-stumbled upon a suit of armor in my grandpa's bunker. Then, when i decided to wear it as a costume, I had one of the best days of my life! First, I was able to spook my friends(Which i kind of payed for later, but that's a completely different story which i will not discuss right now), Then-believe it or not-I got the girl of my dreams to confess to me! Isn't that great!? Afterwards, i won my first match in Combat Class!...okay, it was sixteen, but who's counting, right? Anyways, after that, i was able to _actually_ understand Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck for once. Then of course, after the school day ended, we all went to Vale and went Trick-Or-Treating...where i got practically every woman's phone number. I think some of them were married too...but as i was saying, my mountain of candy(and phone numbers) was kind of heavy, so we opted to head home. Oh, did i forget to mention that Pyrrha decided not to come with us? Yeah, she was looking glum all day. I started noticing it after lunch, I asked her what was wrong, and she just said it was nothing. I guess it was just one of those days. i get it, everyone has those days every once in a while...Actually, now that i think about it, when i came back the morning me and Ruby...slept in the same house together(Which is one hundred percent true _without_ giving any details away), i noticed that A) My Onesie was missing, along with a pair of my boxers that i swear were in the hamper before. and B) When i tried to wake my partner up, i smelt a weird aroma coming from her and her bed. It smelt suspiciously like how my si-...Moving on, ever since then, Ruby and i have been in a steady relationship. We've even gone on a few dates together! However, she usually tries to end those dates with a 'Happy Ending'. Seriously, she was practically _in my pants_ by the time we got to my place. I wont lie, she's great, greater than what i probably deserve. Which brings me to my current dilemma. I don't think i can be strong enough to protect her, or anyone for that matter.

 **(Third Person POV)**

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked, looking across the table at her boyfriend. He looked up from his seat, cutting the access ribbon that was sticking out from one of the _many_ presents that surrounded him. There were enough presents to gift every one of their friends twice over...which is actually what they were trying to go for. Now one would ask where the hell they even got the money to get all of this stuff. The answer? Jaune. He had so many connections to so many places that it was just a calls away from getting all of this stuff. The only reason he didn't do it before was because he felt that he would be taking advantage of the people he knew. And you know him, the ever chivalry bound knight that he is. But truth be told, this couldn't be further from the truth. They gladly gave him the gifts he asked for. However, some of them requested a...date, from him...he has vowed to never tell Ruby of this. Ever. But that wasn't the focus right now. His girlfriend was asking for his attention. Not that he hasn't already given her _loads_ of his 'attention' last night. Or the night before that. And the night before that, and the one before that...he's given her a lot of his attention. but who is he to ignore his girlfriends wants?

"Yeah Ruby? What's up?" Jaune asked, placing the present for his partner alongside the carefully stacked presents behind him. He had put special attention to make sure that there were little to no similarities in any of the gifts as to make them unique and special. His friends deserved nothing less after all. But he brushed that aside to pay attention to his loving girlfriend. Now he was pretty sure that this was going to be about one of three things. A random question that she would randomly ask at random times in random places, if the presents were really that good...or if they could, you know, do the dirty. _ **(...the deed? Make the beast with two backs? Slip his salami into her meat wallet?...nothing? Really? He means if they want to sleep together...dear Oum if you haven't gotten it already then you are doomed to forever live withing your mom's basement)**_ He would be okay with any of those things, considering he was already done with the last of the presents. She was thinking for a small bit, then suddenly gasped as if she got the meaning of the universe...and he doesn't know if it was a coincidence or not, but the light bulb above them that wouldn't turn on just lit up...he should probably get someone to look at their circuitry.

"Hey! You know what would be an absolutely awesome way to not only impress everyone _and_ look super cool all the while?" Ruby asked, getting up in Jaune's face. He just blinked and waited for her to answer. He wouldn't try to ask, because otherwise she would cut him off and answer her own question. it annoyed him sometimes because he would forget she does that, but it was one of her quirks, and he loves her for it.

"We go in with super-fancy clothes! But no lady stilts. Those are evil!" Ruby exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. That was it? just some fancy clothes? Weiss could probably do that without even trying. But if she wanted to do it, then he'll happily oblige.

"Sure Ruby. And you know, I think I may have something that my parents left here. Let me go check." Jaune said, leaving the dining room and carefully stepping over the presents that were there. He was going to look for some formal wear that his parents once wore. And he was pretty sure that they were still in pristine condition the last time he remembered seeing them.

Ruby looked on as he left. Biting her lips in mild hunger. She hated to see him leave, but she loved to watch him go. He still had a magnificent butt. His back looked so broad. And he was just...perfect. But don't get her wrong, she loves his smile, his personality, and the way he treats her like a treasure, but it would be a crime to ignore the muscle he had grown in the past three years. He had also grown a nice six o'clock shadow that she found to be a _very_ nice addition...not to mention the freaking log that's growing between his legs. She can barely even handle him in bed. Which is a problem on her part because no matter how long she lasts, or how much she get's him off, his member refuses to stay down. She had been trying to figure out why that happens but just chalked it up to him having a stupid amount of Aura. So, what did she do? Deal with it and be happy that she will never be disappointed by him in bed like a normal woman? Pfft, no! She want's to make sure that he doesn't get left with any sexual frustration. He was going to leave with full satisfaction and empty balls dammit! Was she weird for wanting this? Oh no doubt. In fact, it might actually be a kink that she has. Was this definitive? Better question, did the idea of watching her boyfriend screw the brains out of someone she might possibly know arouse her? Even better question, did she love it when he screwed _her_ silly? Answer: yes. For some reason, she has never felt any real jealousy whenever her boyfriend was hit on. It's weird, she knows, but she usually just feels bored of the common occurrence. Mostly because it happens so often, even when the two were _obviously_ on a date together. They were getting along swimmingly nowadays. Jaune had started a freelancing business for himself. Doing any job that was requested. Grocery shopping? done. Grim slaying? _omae mo shindeiru_. House cleaning? House keeping! He was making some real money now. He would get the call, then he would hear what the job was, and from there, he would negotiate on the pricing. He would always try to make the price fit with what the customer could afford. Heck, sometimes he would just do it for free. He was awesome like that. But apparently in between the time she saw him leave and when she was in the middle of thinking about his job-which he does Monday through Friday, 7:00 A.M. - 6:00 P.M., but does not work on holidays-Jaune had come back with a coat hanger in each arm, both of them having a black cover on them.

"Hey Rubes, I found the clothes my parents used to wear for formal events. And they should fit us perfectly. How convenient!" Jaune said, baffled at how lucky they were to have the dress and suit be the _exact_ measurements of the two. What? I didn't do this. It was just plain luck...hey! How would _you_ like it if I called _you_ on _your_ bullshit every time _you_ tried to lie? Whatever, This is my story, and it's already done. So there...just keep reading!

"Oh cool! What do they look like?" Ruby asked, getting up and walking over to him. He chuckled and outstretched one of his arms to her, gesturing for her to take the hanger.

"Why don't you try it on and find out?" Jaune said, handing her the dress. She smiled at him before getting up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jaune, I mean it." Ruby said, looking into his cobalt eyes. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a bit, keeping it as a simple lip lock. After a few moments, they broke off and Ruby went into the bedroom to change. Jaune himself started stripping down right then and there. It's his house, he don't have to be decent for anyone. But he has to be careful around Ruby, he once tried to change in front of her once, and apparently, that was enough to rile her up enough to have them in bed for the next two days. only stopping to use the restroom and eat some take-out. But hat was the past...even though technically that was last weekend. That's another thing though. Ever since their first time on Hallows Eve, she has been asking him for more almost every single day. He's in no condition to say no, but he's beginning to worry that she may be becoming a Nymphomaniac. Someone who's addicted to sex, masturbating, anything of the sexual sort. When he asked her if he was enough for her, she promptly glomped him, told him that she would never even entertain the idea of having anyone else, and then proceeded to have sex with him. It was good to know that he was at least doing something right, but it's still worrying. And then she asked him if he would be okay with a Threesome?! What the heck was she trying to say!? But, if she wouldn't have any other man...then that means...involving...another...w-w-w...woman? That was such a turn on-he means completely wrong and not something that he would say yes to in a heartbeat. Yup...

"Hey Ruby, how do you think we should carry all these gifts? I don't think my car can carry all of them." Jaune asked, tying the Tie on his suit. It was...pretty cool looking if he was going to be honest. It consisted of a pure white tie with a white tank-top. A black Versace dress shirt with a midnight black vest. A dark blazer to top it all off, black slacks and a pair of cobalt dress shoes. He didn't think that he would need to manage his hair so he didn't try. He did do some facial hair trimming though. If he were to look into the mirror, he'd have thought that he looked like one of those secret agents from those spy movies he's seen. Oh, and the outfit came with a pair of black gloves, a fedora, and even a pocket watch with a gold chain! Eh, he could go without the hat though. He's not really a hat person. But that wasn't really important. He still needed to know how to get these gifts to the party today.

"Well, we could use that old horse carrier that we have in the back. It's in pretty good condition too, so we could hitch that up to the car and put all the presents in there." Ruby called back from the room. He though about it a bit before dipping his head to the side. It made sense. And hey, he didn't even have to clean the damn thing! And thanks to the bot that he and Ruby would use from time to time for training, he didn't have to get the suit dirty. He can just instruct the drone to load the presents for him. He's so clever.

"Okay cool. It looks like we have...six hours to get to the party at your house. And seeing as the ride to the air docks is going to take us an hour, then the ride will take us tree hours, and the ride to the party will take another hour, we only have another hour to get going before we're late. You almost done Ruby?" Jaune asked, knowing it wouldn't really take her all that long. That was another amazing thing about her. She doesn't really pay all that much attention to how she looks...that, or she just uses her Semblance to rocket through the process. Either way, she doesn't take that long getting ready.

"Just about done. So, we only have an hour to get going? Alright, get the presents into the carrier and hook it up to the car. We'll leave when that's done." Ruby called out, but Jaune was way ahead of her. He had already told the robot to do all of that, and now it was in the middle of attaching the thing to the other thing. Let it be known that Jaune was a master strategist.

"Already got it covered, we should get going now. How do...I... _loo_ " Jaune drooped at the end because of the sight that greeted him when Ruby came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a strapless crimson silk dress that hugged her curves in ways that would melt a lesser man. She also wore a pair of long white opera gloves. There was a slit along the dress that showed quite a bit of her leg. Her hair was gathered to the side and made in curls. She also appeared to have put on some red lipstick, and a tiny bit of eyeliner. She was absolutely stunning.

"Wow..." Ruby managed to get out. He looked so...delicious. The suit he was wearing was so dashing. It really hugged his well earned muscles. There were almost no words that could describe how she was feeling right now.

"It's too bad that we have to leave soon, otherwise I would throw you on the bed and keep you there until next Tuesday." Ruby said, sashaying towards him. He quickly shook his head before closing his hanging jaw and blushing a bit. No matter how many times she does that, he's never going to get used to her flirting. especially since she was wearing such a...provocative dress...wait. That dress used to belong to his mom.

" _And_ the boners is killed, i'll be in the car." Jaune said, wearing a deadpan expression and making his way out of the house. Ruby was left there, confused out of her mind. She knew it wasn't her...or how she smelled, so it had to be something else. But what...oooooooohhhhhhhh. Right. Mom dress. Probably not the sexiest thing in the world. Unless you were into that sort of thing. She really only had one thing to say to that. One thing.

"Kinky."

Jaune was already out the door and commanding the tin soldier to go back and defend the house. He was just about ready to make the perilous trip to the party. Do note, he's not talking about the Bullhead ride. He's past that. But one crucial thing that he usually has to counter at every twist and turn. As he checked the rear view mirrors and the...well, everything with his car, Ruby hopped into the passenger side.

"Hey there handsome. If this trip is going to take as long as you say it is, then i'm sure that we can have some fun before we get to the docks, yeah?" Ruby asked, placing a gloved hand on his pant leg. He glanced over to her before revving the car to life. He was starting to get out of the driveway when he moved the hand that was trying to get into his pants.

Yeah, trying to keep his girlfriend from doing anything like that was going to be torture. He can already tell.

"Ruby, let's hold off the...'fun' for now okay?" Jaune said, keeping his eye on the road while beginning a small sweat. He could already tell she was using those adorable Puppy eyes. _'Must. Not. Look. Must. Stay. Strong!'_ Jaune thought, looking on as he stopped at a red light.

"Come on~. Don't you wanna pway wit yowr wittle pwezure dow?" Ruby asked sweetly, raising her voice to sound like how she used to when she first got to Beacon. Jaune was now practicing extreme amounts of self control right now. While he didn't change his facial features, he was blushing up a storm and building up a cold sweat.

 _'This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is not! This is not! This is hot!'_ Jaune thought, sort of relieved that the light changed to green. She was bringing up a fantasy of his that he's had since his Freshman year at Beacon. It's where they were younger. He was seventeen, and she was fifteen. She would be the perfectly innocent child that he thought she was. He would order her to do different...things. Eventually, he would order her to learn what made him feel good, what made him tick. Finally, he would shatter whatever innocence she had left by screwing her loose. He would ruin her. Make her his play thing. They had played that out quite a number of times actually. He remembered when he told her of his fantasy and she wasted no time in letting him indulge in his imagination. As it turns out, she was super into it. So that helped him get over the crippling guilt whenever he wanked off to the thought of a fifteen year old girl. would that have gotten him arrested and expelled from Beacon? Probably. How would he know? He's never even attempted to dabble in law. But the mere mention of his ultimate fantasy is usually enough to get him **_ROCK HARD!_**...ahem. So having to resist the urge that was building up was absolute torture! Should he even sneak a peek at her face, he would be met with those silver orbs that he's seen looking back up at him beneath the covers, those quivering lips that have been used by him more times than he can count, and that sharp yet soft face he's finished on over and over again...now's probably not the best time to start thinking if he's a nymphomaniac too.

"Ruby, we wouldn't have enough time to do any of that. And if memory serves me right, then i know you would have me pull over to the nearest hotel and try to 'bond' with me. We don't have that kind of time. So...can you...please...stop?" Jaune asked, feeling more and more nervous with every passing word. What he didn't realize was that Ruby was taking his cautiousness as a challenge...this can only go bad.

 _'Okay my oh so sexy tart. If you wanna play hard to get, i'm all for it. By the end of today, i'll have gotten into your pants if it's the last thing i do!'_ Ruby thought, a devilish conviction in her eyes. Of course, Jaune saw none of it because if he did, then he would just crumble in the presence of such unrestrained lust. Strong or not, a man can only resist so much before succumbing to the sin of temptation. But with a steadfast determination and a never wavering erection, he will get through today with his clothes intact!...Probably!

 _'This may be the hardest challenge I've ever taken, but by golly i'll get through the holiday with my pants still on and my sexual desires squashed. Or else my name isn't Jaune Alexander Arc!'_ Jaune thought, a determined look gracing his features. Neither of the two realizing that they were plotting against the others goals. Jaune noticed that Ruby had retracted her hand from his pants. He didn't question it, fearing the risk of having her redouble her efforts. He simply left it as it was and continued driving. The only thing that he could do about his erection was to think of how the dress that Ruby was wearing used to belong to his mother. _'And it's gone.'_ Jaune thought, letting out a relieved sigh. He needed to use whatever solace he had if he was going to survive the undoubtedly relentless flirting he was going to receive from his girlfriend. What neither of them noticed was a dark figure watching their car go off int the distance before fading into the shadows.

 **(Time Skip Brought To You By A Chibi Jaune And Ruby Driving Down The Street)**

"Alright, we're here! Let's get our tickets." Jaune exclaimed, practically leaping out of his seat and out of the car. He was blushing up a storm as he walked towards the building in front of him. It was your standard airport. Tall, glass panels lining the outer walls. And a fence that separates the airfield from everything else. He looked back to his car and saw a slightly disappointed Ruby, having been foiled in another one of her attempts to get into his pants. That was the fifth attempt since they left the house. She was getting more and more frustrated with him. Why wouldn't he accept her love dammit!? Whatever, she can get him on the flight over to Patch. And as a precaution, she was able to get Weiss to lend the two one of her many private jets. So she would have plenty of chances to bed her love. There's literally no way that he would be able to avoid her for that long with just the two of them!

"Jaune! Wait, I actually had Weiss lend us one of her family jets. I have the voucher right here. It'll just be you, me, and no one else. Doesn't that sound _fun~?_ " Ruby asked, leaning on his shoulder once she caught up to him. Of course, she also may or may not have squeezed his butt while she was talking. Jaune yelped a bit, causing Ruby to giggle a small bit. Oh yeah, she was totally going to win this battle.

"Er um, yeah. That sounds like lot's of fun. So uh, how is it going to carry my car?" Jaune asked, not really sure on how a private jet was going to be able bring his car over that much distance. Now he didn't notice this, but Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she realized the flaw in her plans. She didn't account for all the presents and Jaune's car.

 _'Oh no! How could i have overlooked that detail! My fail-proof plan! How are we supposed to get there now!?'_ Ruby thought, having a small freak out in her head. _'Okay, we can't take the jet, that's fine, but i can't just leave the jet here, not after i went through the hassle of convincing Weiss to lend it to us. Well...i could give it to Ren and Nora, they said that they couldn't make it until tomorrow because the Bullheads had either already left or were overbooked. But where would that leave us?_ ' Ruby questioned, she was trying to figure out how to get to the party when she noticed that Jaune was hanging up his Scroll. Huh, guess she was so deep in thought she didn't notice he even made a call.

"Good news Ruby, I got my parents to lend us the family ship. It can even carry my car! And hey, how about we lend that jet to Ren and Nora? That way, everyone can make it to the party on the same day." Jaune said, walking through the bustling crowds. He noticed that people were giving them stares. He figured that was to be expected, given as to what they were wearing. But what angered him were the looks that the men were giving Ruby. Or more specifically, _His_ Ruby. They were quick to back off though when they all noticed the oppressing Aura he was giving off. Humph, shows them. Ruby was _his_. No one else would be allowed to even look at her wrong.

"Tch, bunch of pigs. Thinking they can look at you like that. They wouldn't even have a chance with you. If any of them even try to make a move i'll be there to knock 'em on their asses." Jaune said with a bit of anger and lots of venom. Let it be known, Jaune was very protective of Ruby. He had broken a fair number of people who had tried to hit on Ruby. And no, he wasn't talking metaphorically. He has literally broken a few men's will and pride...and some of their bones, but that's not important right now. On the flip-side, Ruby simply smiled in contempt. Jaune was sweet like that. He had started with this protective attitude after the first week or so when they returned from their...eventful night at his place on Hallows Eve. He would give death glares to people he thought were looking at her in a suggestive way. Some would say that he was being too overbearing and would say that it wasn't healthy, but she was used to overbearing. Have you met her sister? But in any case, she liked that he would go so far to keep her away from those creeps. Oh yeah, she knows about all of those guys who wanted her for her body. It was disgusting really. Not even a hint of shame from them...even though she would outwardly worship Jaune's body without shame herself. But they both knew that in the end, it was their little quirks and personalities that attracted them to each other.

"That sounds nice. I was actually thinking the same thing. Well, the Ren and Nora thing, not the plane thing. You keep surprising me with how much you keep a secret, Jaune. I'm not going to have to worry about some secret powers you may have now am I?" Ruby asked, teasing the older teen. He was broken out of his mild bitterness and chuckled a bit when he realized what she was asking him. He just shook his head before leading them through a gate that had no one else going through it.

"I wouldn't be all that interesting if i didn't have at least a few secrets now would i? Come on, My parents would always visit Vale at least five times a year, so they bought a plane and even had a whole runway built for them. A flight crew is almost always on standby if we decide to use it. It should actually get us there pretty fast. Remember when my family visited last month? Yeah, the plane had to have some work done, so they had to go home on a regular Bullhead. But that means we can use it to get to the party and still travel in style." Jaune said as they weaved through the halls. He stopped at a door and entered a code into a keypad under the doorknob before showing his right eye to a retinal scanner that was to the side. After all that, there was a small wait before the light above the door flashed green and the door opened by itself. Jaune turned to Ruby with a smile plastered on his face, not even batting an eye at the questioning stare she was giving him. "And it can bring along my car in the cargo bay. So that's a plus." Jaune said. It amazed Ruby how much his family apparently had. First the money to buy him the entirety of his car. Then she learned that his uncle was able to buy a house _without_ a mortgage, which she still couldn't believe. And now they had bought an entire _segment_ of the airport? Why in the seventh heaven did he keep this a secret from them? It couldn't be because he thought they'd take advantage of his families wealth. They had Weiss for that. She jests, she jests. But seriously, it baffled her. But she wouldn't go too into it right now, she had a mission to complete.

"Oh~. You got a family plane too? How cool! Now you can properly insert me into your family~." Ruby teased as they walked down a set of steps that was a few yards away from the plane. It was white in color(Duh), with a gold lining. It wasn't all that slim, but it still managed to look aerodynamic. To the left if it, were a number of people she presumed were part of the flight crew. Jaune hadn't heard her apparently as he walked up to one of the men and said something to him before handing him the keys to his car. He was then approached by one of the older gentlemen and Jaune reacted like he had known the man for quite some time.

"Alfred! How are you doing? Has life been treating you well? Oh, and how's Bruce? Still in the Special Agency I presume?" Jaune asked, hugging the older man. Alfred gave him a small smile before returning the hug. They seemed really close she noted. This Alfred person must have known Jaune for a while perhaps. She smiled at the sight. It would seem that Jaune had made sure that he knew his staff personally. That was nice to know. And while they talked she stood to the side and waited for them to finish up.

"I'm doing quite alright Mr. Arc, and yes, Bruce is doing splendid. I see you are going somewhere." Alfred said, getting a nod from the young Arc. He then glanced over to Ruby before looking back at Jaune with a smirk. "And is that the woman I was told about by your family? I have to say Mr. Arc, i was beginning to worry when you announced you wouldn't even consider having a relationship with anyone after the...incident." Alfred said, shocking Ruby. He didn't want to date when he left for Beacon? Then why did he say that he had a crush on her when he arrived at Beacon? She turned to Jaune who was looking at her with a fond expression.

"Well, things change I suppose." Jaune said, walking up to Ruby and took a hold of her hand. He looked into her eyes and used his other hand to caress her face. "And i'm happy that she was able to change my mind. Even if she didn't know it." Jaune said as he hugged her to his person. He looked to Alfred as the family friend gave him a respectful nod.

"Good, I was beginning to fear I would lose that bet with Mr. Bruce. Now he owes me fifty Lien." Alfred stated with an amused smirk. Jaune just gave him a deadpan expression. That's what the concern was for? Because he would lose some money?

"Thanks Alfred, now I know how much you care about my personal life." Jaune said, clearly not amused. Alfred gave a small chuckle before turning and walking towards the steps that would lead up to the entrance of the plane.

"Come along now Mr. Arc, I shall be your pilot for today." Alfred said. Jaune sighed before smile down at Ruby and pulling her tighter. She giggled before they started following the older gentleman into the plane.

Once they were comfortable in their finely furnished seats, they decided that exploring what they had in front of them was the best course of action. Though, for Jaune, it was just remembering what was where and what button did what. Alfred had walked up to them after listening in to his earpiece. He smiled before tapping on Jaune's shoulder, taking his attention away from repeatedly pressing a button that deployed a tray in front of him. Alfred noted that he didn't stop pressing the button though.

"Mr. Arc, your car is now being loaded into the cargo bay." Alfred stated, getting a smile from the young man.

"Good. Nothing happened to it, right?" Jaune said seriously. Alfred simply rolled his eyes before shaking his head and started walking away. Jaune however, looked at his receding form with a growing concern. "Right? I'm not joking here Alfred! I'm serious! Nothing better have happened to my car!" Jaune called out, standing up and looked at the back of his friends head as they opened the door to the cockpit.

"Alfred!?"

 **(Time Skip Brought To You By A Chibi Jaune And Ruby Waiting Vehemently As The Plane Is Being Fueled)**

"..."

"..."

"Hey Jaune?" Ruby asked, seeing that Jaune had come down from that panic attack that he had a few minutes ago. He was now just tinkering with some of the features that were presented to them.

"Hmm?" Jaune asked half paying attention. He was trying to see if there was a way to call for some Pepschnee. He would _kill_ for some Pepschnee right about now.

"Exactly how long will it take for us to get to Patch?" Ruby asked. Jaune thought about it for a small bit before looking at his pocket watch. He stared at it for a few seconds, moving his head from side to side as if trying to estimate an exact time of arrival. And he would have if it weren't for the intercom coming online.

"Hello Mr. Arc, this is your captain speaking, the temperature is currently a chilly nineteen point forty-four degrees Celsius, with partly cloudy skies. Over on Patch is a cold temperature of seven point twenty-two degrees Celsius and a small bit of snowfall. Air travel is completely safe. We should arrive at our destination in half an hour." Came Alfred's voice. But...half an hour? That was surprising, even for Jaune. He's ridden in this plane a fair number of times, but he's never had a trip that short. He decided to check what Alfred meant by going up to the cockpit.

 _'Darn! We can't do any frisky stuff if it's only going to take half an hour!'_ Ruby pouted, looking upset over the fact that her plans were quickly starting to crumble before her. But then an idea popped into her head. Even in spite of this terrible revelation, she could find a way to go through with her plans before they got to her house. _'I know! I can convince him once we're on the ground that I'm not feeling so good and that we should stop by a Hotel, parking lot, hell, i'll even have him do me in a forest for all i care! All this game of cat and mouse is really getting on my nerves. Why can't he see that I have needs that have to be quenched!'_ Ruby continued with her inner rant. She completely ignored the countless nights he's left her gasping for air, mind broken, or even unconscious. Her hormones had been building up her entire life, and now they were raging through her like a wildfire. And only Jaune can 'douse' the flames burning within her.

 **(Meanwhile With Jaune And Alfred)**

"So she wants to jump your bones. That's what you're telling me Mr. Arc?" Alfred asked, catching Jaune off guard. He only asked why the trip was going to be so short! Before the blonde knight could deny any of his accusations, Alfred had already beat him to the punch.

"I am very observant Mr. Arc. Have you forgotten that? I could tell just from the look on Ms. Rose's face. Am I to assume the two of you have been practicing safe intercourse?" Alfred asked as he checked all the instruments within his seat. Jaune was as red as a tomato when he started sputtering nonsense. Alfred however, could see right through his soul...without even looking at him too!

"I see, and she has been requesting more and more of you ever since you two got together. While I would say that is highly unhealthy, it seems to me that you are looking better than ever Mr. Arc. Now before you ask how i would know all of this...well, let's just say it's a skill that I posses. Now go on and get seated, We will be departing soon, and I have plans for later on this evening. I'm going to go full speed. Good day Mr. Arc. If you need anything, just press the yellow button and a service droid should be there to assist you." Alfred said as he finished up his preparations. Jaune just nodded, feeling more embarrassed than he's ever felt in his entire life. After all, wouldn't you feel super embarrassed if someone you've known for so long just started a conversation about your love life?

Walking back to Ruby, Jaune was still blushing up a storm when he sat next to her. She called out his name but he was being unresponsive. She contemplated trying to get into his pants now, but she thought better of it. It just wouldn't be all that fun if she were to just be handed her victory. So she just tried to get his attention back on her.

"Jaune? Jaune? Are you there? What happened? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, confused and a small bit worried as to what could have caused him to go like this. The only other time she's seen him like this was when he had his hoodie and shirt ripped off during Combat class. He had to walk all the way to his dorm without anything to cover himself. And now that she thought about it, there was one other incident that happened. When she was walking out of her dorm to go into Vale for some upgrades to her baby-which she has already shipped home, along with Jaune's own weapon-, she saw that Pyrrha had ran out of her own dorm with a mad blush as she yelled out an apology. When she looked into the room, she saw that Jaune was scurrying to put a towel on. What had happened, was that Jaune was walking out of the bathroom after a shower, thinking that everyone else was out, he didn't bother with a towel. Next thing he knew, Pyrrha was there. When Ruby tried to get his attention, he jumped and dropped the towel, allowing her to see him in all of his glory. That blush would stick with him the rest of the month. It was a bit awkward between him and Pyrrha, but it went away eventually. Whenever either of them were asked what happened, they would stay silent and avoid making eye contact with anyone. She has no idea when things got back to the way they used to be, but if she had to guess, it was just one of those things that used to be embarrassing, but would later would just be something that you would laugh at later.

After a few more tries, she decided to leave him alone and just enjoy the trip. Speaking of which, she could really go for some cookies. So she looked at the buttons that were displayed before her and pushed one. It seemed to be the one that deployed the small table. Oh, well, better keep trying. As she was going to push another button, the intercom came on.

"Lady and Gentleman, we will be departing now. Please fasten your seat belts. If you require assistance, push the blue button. Should you feel hungry or in need of a drink, push the yellow button. Thank you for choosing Arc Airlines, have a nice flight." Alfred said as the plane started to float off the ground and depart from the air docks. What none of them noticed was the same shadowy figure from before had stowed away in the cargo area. Just who could this mystery person be? And what do they want with our two main characters? Only time will tell.

 **(Time Skip Brought To You By A Chibi Ruby Eating Tons Of Cookies Next To A Now Unconscious Jaune)**

Jaune had awakened a small bit ago and found that Ruby had fallen asleep with a cookie in her mouth. He chuckled at the sight. He always loved seeing her like that. Calm, peaceful, and just generally adorable. He remembered a time when he would silently wish that she would ask him out. He also remembered when he tried to ask Weiss out. The only reason he did that was because while a rejection from her hurt, it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as it would if he got rejected by Ruby. Though that didn't really answer the question as to why he asked out Weiss so many times. The answer to that...well, if he had to put it into words, he would say that he wanted to demonstrate how committed he could be to a woman-specifically Ruby, but that's besides the point-. He never really expected Weiss to say yes to his advances. If she did, then that would have been awesome. He would have given her everything he had as a person. But he knew that it would never work out. The problem wasn't her, it was him. He could never be as refined or well mannered as she was. It would only be a matter of time before she would realize dating him was a mistake. He knew that it would happen with Ruby eventually, but he didn't like to think about that. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with her now.

"I would sacrifice everything for you. I just don't know if that's enough for you though." Jaune whispered as he caressed her cheek. It just dawned on him that she didn't get any crumbs on her dress. It always amazed him how she would literally leave nothing behind when she would eat cookies. The only kind of cookie that he knows she wouldn't eat are the oatmeal raisins. That was fine with him, because he hated them too. Who would ruin a perfectly good cookie with the dried up nose gunk of the devil? It baffles the mind. But putting that aside, he gently took the pastry out of her mouth-with a small whine from her-and ate the rest of it. It was chocolate macadamia it seemed, nice choice. He looked over to Ruby again and saw her slightly scrunch up her face in displeasure.

"Hey, don't worry now my little angel. I'm here." Jaune whispered to her as he got his arm behind her and hugged her close. She would sometimes have nightmares whenever she feels stressed or particularly tired that day. He found that having her in his arms really helped her. He also found soothing her with his Aura to be very helpful. So with his Aura blanketing both of them and his whispering of sweet nothings, her face returned to a happy and content smile. She snuggled up to him and started humming along with him. He smiled down at her and rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that before he the intercom come on once again.

"Mr. Arc, Ms. Rose, we will be arriving at our destination soon. Expect some small turbulence while we begin our decent." Alfred announced. Jaune looked at his pocket watch and noticed that it had indeed been half an hour. After some mild shaking, the plane finally landed and he could see where they were. When he looked out the window, he noticed that they weren't landing on any sort of landing bay. He looked around some more before noticing a small house not too far from where they landed. He'd recognized the house from the pictures that Ruby had shown him.

"Isn't that Ruby's house? How did..." Jaune asked himself, he didn't think that he gave Alfred the location of her house. But then again, Alfred does have his ways. Like that time he was able to locate one of his older sisters after she had decided to run away. No one had a clue as to where she was, but Alfred had just left in his car and came back a day later with his not only his sister, but also somehow convinced her to come along with him willingly. This all happened after a particularly bad argument between her and their parents. So honestly? He really shouldn't be all that surprised. So he just shook his head and decided to wake up his girlfriend who was currently making the most adorable noises you would ever hear. He almost resigned himself from waking her up, but shook his head again and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Hey. Ruby, we're here. Come on, get up." Jaune coaxed, getting a small groan from her. She really didn't want to get up. He smiled and gave a small laugh before nudging her shoulder a small bit more. "Ruby, we're already at your house. What about that super-cool and awesome entrance you were talking about?" Jaune asked, getting another groan from her, but she still wouldn't budge. He thought about how to get her up in as gentle a way possible. It took him a few seconds, but when he did think of one, he got a devilish grin before giving a hot breath on her neck, causing a shiver to run up her spine. He then brought his lips close to her ear, and used the huskiest voice he could muster.

"Come on Rubes. If you get up, i might even reward you for being such a good girl later~." Jaune whispered. His voice went deep, rough, and just generally sexy. Her eyes shot open as he nibbled on her earlobe. Her eyes then went half lidded as he started to slowly run a hand up her legs. It was agonizing. He was so slow in his movements. It was driving her mad! But when she was really starting to get into it, he stopped and get up from his seat, walking towards the exit. Ruby took a moment to catch up to what had happened before rushing to catch up with him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ruby cried, lightly punching him in the arm once she was next to him. He just chuckled and said nothing else. She sighed in exasperation and looked to the side before looking back up at him with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Were you serious about the whole...rewarding me thing earlier?" Ruby asked as they were in front of the door that led outside. He looked at her again before he put his hand on the latch.

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see. Now come on, let's link arms and look like celebrities when we walk out." Jaune teased before linking his arm with hers. She decided that she would ask him later and rested her head on his shoulder. They both took a deep breath before the door opened on its own. The chilly air had gently washed over them, making them feel refreshed. They also noticed that the door had opened with the bottom being latched to the plane and the top part falling out. It then extended itself into a staircase of sorts. It was cool to both of them, no matter how many times Jaune had seen it, he still found it pretty amazing that his family owns such a thing. They looked out to see that the rest of Ruby's team, Ruby's father Taiyang, a dog, the Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch, Ruby's uncle Qrow, his partner, and Weiss' sister were all gathered outside. Probably to find out why there was a plane that landed in the front yard. Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before they both started to walk down the stairs. They knew they looked awesome doing it. They even had a little spy theme going on inside their heads. Funnily enough, it was the same one the other was thinking. Snapping out of their shock first, Yang was had asked the question they all had.

"What the hell?!"

.

..

...

Okay, maybe not in those words exactly, but you get the picture. Everyone else was knocked out of their trance as well and saw that Jaune and Ruby were walking towards them now. And to be honest, they were amazed. Jaune was in his suit, and Ruby in her dress, they looked just about ready to go to the Galla. Yang had walked up to them and sized them up, seeing what they were wearing and then compared that to her own holiday sweater and shorts. Needless to say, she felt under dressed...er, at least, more under dressed than she usually is.

"Dang guys, are you trying to make us feel bad or something? With those clothes i think you could give Weiss a run for her money." Yang said, giving them a smirk. Jaune gave a small laugh before going in to give her a hug. He released her after a second or two and allowed Ruby to hug her too.

"I know right? You can thank Jaune for that, he's the one who got them." Ruby said after releasing her sister from her near bone crushing hug. She always enjoyed her sisters company. Even when it seems like she doesn't, she does. Yang was always stronger than her in both body and mind, so she knew she could ask her for help whenever she had a problem...actually, now that she thought about it, she really _could_ go to her for _all_ of her problems. She'll have to look into that later. After all, she knew that she wasn't the only one that was harboring feelings for the blonde hunk. In some way shape or form, nearly every one she knew was longing for him-and his body, but that would be for later-and if they would be okay with it, she would love to ask them if they would like to join her in her nightly debaucheries.

"Well then, I have to say, you clean up good Lady Killer. Who knows? I might have to steal him away from you Rubes~." Yang teased, actually meaning what she said in a way. She hadn't been initially attracted to him, but really, isn't that how it always starts? It was after the Vital Tournament that she really noticed his...well, everything. His smile, his kindness, his _muscle_. She really doesn't know when or even why she started noticing him. Though she would recon that it was the fact that he was one of the only viable males that she knew that she started noticing him. By the end of their second year, she had resigned to admitting that she loved him. Now some might ask why she didn't snatch him up for herself when she had the chance. The answer was simple. Her little sister liked him too. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either get together with him and hurt her little sis, or let her sister have him and give up on the man that she wants. It was what her father called an ultimatum. Either take this loss, or take this even worse loss. It was hard for her. She even came close to asking him out a few times, but she ultimately decided that the happiness of her sister was more important than hers. She figured that if she had been able to give up some of her own happiness for Ruby before, what was giving some of it to her now? She didn't count on seeing them get together to hurt so much. She was having second thoughts on her decision, but it had already been done. There was no going back. Has she cried herself to sleep over this decision? Yes she has. She loves that man, and she doesn't know if she can ever get over him.

"You know, that doesn't sound too bad. Maybe we can share him. Oum knows I can barely handle him in bed. How about you talk to me if you really want to have some of this~." Ruby said in a suggestive manner, putting her hand on Jaune's crotch, grabbing the middle of his member, giving a pretty clear outline of his massiveness. Jaune yelped and started blushing up a storm. Yang was doing the same thing as she looked at it. It was just so...big. Now she has always gloated how 'experienced' she was and flaunted what she knew she had, but in actuality, she had no idea where to even begin to please a man. The only ones she's even seen were in text books and sex ed back in Signal. And she never really even payed attention to that when she attended. Did she want to be with Jaune? yes. Was she willing to do that even if she would have to share him with her sister? That...was something that she wasn't even processing yet. Why? Because her brain was rebooting itself from what her sister just said.

"R-Ruby! You can't be serious! I thought you were just teasing when you suggested that threesome! You were serious about that? I-you know what? I'm moving past this. Yang, I'm so sorry. It's not that I don't find you attractive, because if i'm gonna be honest, you are, like, _smoking_ hot-i'm not making my case any better, but you get my point. Now i'm going to leave you two to whatever the hell you were doing and go greet the others." Jaune said, harshly whispering to Ruby before apologizing to Yang. When he saw that he was doing a terrible job saying sorry, he decided to just move on and let the two sisters talk it out. The first step in getting yourself out of a hole you dug is to put the shovel down. While he was shocked to hear that Ruby was serious about the whole threesome bit, and even more so when she asked her own sister of all people to complete the deed, he still had a goal to accomplish and he wasn't getting anywhere staying around that sexually tense environment. So the best course of action for him was to go to the least sexually frustrated person he knew. Someone who didn't have any sexual baggage because they never partook in any of it.

"Hey there Weiss. You look nice. Is that a new dress? It really suits you. Really compliments your eyes. So how's your vacation been so far? Well, I hope." Jaune said, trying to make some small talk with the heiress. He always enjoyed her company whenever he had it. She was always a fresh breath of air for him. She was different than the others in a way that she was refined and classy. Not to say that he disliked how everybody else acts, he just enjoyed a bit of variety in his daily life. She was a... _FRIEND..._ why was that so hard to get out? She was a _VERY CHERISHED FRIEND..._ there it is again. Why is that so hard to get out? He did see her...like that way that he said. She was nice when he wasn't constantly trying to ask her out to try and build up his confidence to ask Ruby out-which actually sounds really mean now that he thought about it-and her elegance was so breathtaking. She looked so beautiful when she did pretty much anything...shit. He just realized what was happening.

"Why thank you Jaune. You look very dashing yourself. Though I must ask where _my_ jet is." Weiss asked, shaking Jaune out of his reverie. He was adorable like that. The way he would smile. The way he would blush. Even when he would awkwardly ask her out. Oh, if she liked him so much, why did she keep on rejecting him? Well, she really didn't know how to handle being asked out by someone she actually liked. She's been asked out by countless men wanting to court her for obvious reasons, but with him, she felt so much pure intent that it left her breathless. Do mind, it's not a 'so awe inspiring that it leaves her speechless' sorta deal, but more of a 'it runs through her mind while she pleasures herself and orgasms while she see's him doing the deed to her' kind of shtick. _Yeah_ , because of all the classes she had to take as a child, she has had to keep in all of her sexual frustrations up until she started attending Beacon. When she saw Jaune, he immediately had imprinted himself into her mind forever. His innocent demeanor, that gorgeous smile of his, and his singing voice was spectacular. Dare she sat that it was better than hers? Of course! Oh the things they could have been. The power couple of the century. But alas, her partner had beaten her to the punch. He was whisked away by the billowing tides of life. He never heard the cries of anguish she has had many a night. Such painful tragedy.

"Oh, right. Sorry, once we realized that we couldn't bring my car or the presents, we decided that we would be taking my family plane. We lent the jet to Ren and Nora seeing as how they couldn't make it here originally. But if it makes you feel any better, I really appreciate what you tried to do for us. And hey, I'll owe you one alright? Good talk, I've got to go and see how everyone else is doing. Later Snow Angel." Jaune said as he walked away. He never minded the stillness of the Heiress, or the slight shaking she had afterward. In her mind was the thought of that I.O.U. She could literally redeem it for anything-or, at least she thinks. And everything would include...

Before she could continue on with that thought, she noticed an aged man in a butlers uniform tap her on the shoulder.

"Alfred Pennyworth at your service. It has come to my attention that you have been talking to Mr. Arc." Alfred said, introducing himself before giving a small bow of respect. She took a moment before quickly returning the gesture. Dropping down into an obviously practiced curtsy.

"O-oh, ahem. Good evening, I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Industry." Weiss greeted. Alfred nodded before bringing up his topic again.

"I see you were conversing with Mr. Arc. I hope he didn't bother you in any way, he can be quite the handful at times." Alfred said, not really meaning that stuff about Jaune. He was actually one of the most well behaved children he had ever had the pleasure of seeing grow up. But he said it to see if he could get any sort of reaction from the Heiress. And a response he got.

"Oh, him? Well, He's-" Weiss started to say, already falling back on her bad habit of belittling him. That was until Alfred's eyes shinned a small bit, burrowing into her mind and removing a sort of...block if she had to describe it. She was...she didn't really feel any different, but when she remembered what Alfred's question was, she found herself actually speaking from the heart. "...He's one of the most wonderful people I've had the honor of knowing. Oh, I melt whenever I hear him call me 'Snow Angel'." Weiss swooned. Her heart felt so...so...thrilled! She had never been able to say those things out loud. Never in her life did she think that she would be able to say any of that stuff. The only question is...

"How?" Weiss asked a slightly sweating Alfred. He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his forehead. Whenever he did that it was exhausting.

"Well Ms. Schnee, that would be my Semblance. It allows me to relieve people of some of their mental flaws or barriers. I may be able to skim their memories a small bit if I know them well enough. However, with someone I have only ever heard of, It was a bit taxing. In exchange for the mental capabilities, It leaves me somewhat exhausted. I was never able to correctly identify what the cause of the mental disability or barriers were, but as long as people are made better, then it should be all worth it in the end." Alfred stated, sitting down on one of the steps leading up to the house. Weiss was left shocked. The only person she had ever heard with that kind of Semblance was...

"Wait, are you...are you the 'Epouvantail Medical'?" Weiss asked, seeing him smile only solidified her assumption. She had heard tales of this man. He used to be a renowned Hunter back in the day. At least, that's what she was told by her grandfather. Alfred looked up at her and chuckled in mild amusement. He hadn't been called that in years. He would often reminiscent on the days he used to be a Hunter. It was one of the most exciting parts of his life. The action, the fighting, and even the partnership with his team. It always brought a smile to his face.

"Why yes, that would be me. I'm surprised you know of me. Not many people know of that name nowadays." Alfred said. The only people that he talked to about his Huntsman days were to his fellow retired teammates. Together they made Team SPFS, or Superfluous. His leader has already passed away due to natural causes, and he hasn't talked to his other teammate in a few years either, so how would she have known about him? "Just a tick, is your grandfather Felingrad Schnee?" Alfred asked, surprising Weiss. She was surprised at him now at how he knew of her grandfather.

"Why yes. Do you know him?" Weiss asked, finding this Alfred character to be increasingly more interesting. When the man started to laugh with mirth, her intrigue became even more so.

"Know him? He was my partner in the Academy for Pete's sake. I remember he would talk of building his own company when he finished up his career as a Hunter. I would always tease him and say that he'd be able to do that If he survived long enough. Low and behold, he's still alive and kicking. But I never knew he had a granddaughter. The sly dog must have kept you secret. I don't understand why he would do such a thing though. Probably because he knew I would tell you all of the embarrassing secrets of his school days." Alfred said, and then he started telling Weiss of his and her grandfather's escapades in school.

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy chatting up some of the other guests of the party. But there were two particular people that were making him sweat despite the chilly weather. Tai-yang and Qrow. Ruby's father and uncle respectively. They were asking him questions that would determine if he was suitable enough to court Ruby or not.

"What shoe size do you wear? What kind of music do you listen to? How many other women have you dated before? What siblings do you have? Can you dance? Can you sing? Gardening? Baking? Are you a virgin?"

.

..

...

Yeah, those kind of questions. He was talking to Weiss' sister Winter when the two adults dragged him away and started berating him with questions. Some of them confused him, others kind of made sense, and then there were the extremely personal ones. But he has tried to answer them as best as he could.

"Um, size twelve and a half. classical slow music. one. seven sisters. yes. yes. yes. yes. and that is something that i will not answer." Jaune said, answering their questions in order. Qrow and Tai looked at each other and huddled up to discuss something out of earshot from him. They would sometimes take subtle glances at him before they both came back up to him and looked at him with sharpened gazes. Qrow then walked up to him and got up to his face before asking his final question.

"Can you build?" Qrow asked. Looking Jaune strait in the eye. Jaune leaned back from how close he was and met his gaze with a slightly unnerved one.

"Uh...yeah, why?" Jaune answered, remembering all the times his sisters would ask him to help make a new shelf, bookcase, or desk...they broke a lot of stuff.

Qrow looked back to Tai and gave him a sort of ghost node before Tai and himself broke into a mirthful laugh and enveloped a confused Jaune into a side hug. Qrow on his left, and Tai on his right. Jaune was super confused as to what the hell was going on. What did his building capabilities have to do in this situation? They were suppose to do that whole 'test' to see if he was 'worthy' of Ruby's hand, right? so what gives?

As Jaune thought on this, Both adults were wiping their tears and dying down their laughter. After they calmed down, Tai let go to grab something from his back pocket while Qrow started to explain their rather strange question while also starting to explain if he was indeed 'worthy'.

"Alright, kid. I'm gonna be honest. You are quite possibly the least infuriating person that I've had the displeasure of meeting." Qrow started, making Jaune raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank you?" Jaune said with uncertainty. How would someone respond to that? Should he feel insulted? flattered? There were some mixed messages in that statement.

"You've got my approval. And you got his approval too. You've actually kind of had it for a while now. We were kind of just waiting until you two got together. I mean, with how she talks about you in her letters, it was kind of obvious. But when she talked about you in person? _yeesh,_ I could actually feel my teeth rotting from how sweetly she was talking. So it's good to see you two an item now." Qrow revealed, making Jaune feel kind of relieved that the parents at least approve. But when he heard that not only did they already see he and Ruby getting together, but also the fact that she held him in such high regard was almost too much for him. But...was he really that worth it?

Now say what you want about how he's progressed up till now, but even with everything that's happened, Jaune still has some confidence issues. More specifically, self worth issues. He keeps looking back to how he got into Beacon in the first place and feels like all of what he's got now is nothing but a lie. He hasn't had much time to think about it recently because well...Ruby. But before he could delve too deep into the rabbit hole that was his self doubt, Qrow continued on without missing a beat.

"But lets get back on topic. We've got this plan that needs to be done as soon as possible. And it would be _great,_ " Qrow continued, letting Tai show Jaune a diagram for what seemed like...A Man Cave? "If you could help us build it!" Qrow concluded, giving him a pat on the back while Tai looked on enthusiastically. Both of them looking like two children asking their parents for a toy at the supermarket.

Jaune looked first at Qrow, then at Tai, then finally at the diagram. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if mulling it over, before sighing.

"Fine, i'll help build it." Jaune said, making the other two call out in victory.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Thanks Jaune! Now go ahead and enjoy the party, we'll go over the details later." Tai exclaimed excitedly, slapping him on the back. Jaune chuckled as he saw the two men walk away while talking among themselves. He then remembered that he still needed to get both his car and the presents from the jet.

As he was making his way from the lawn and to the aircraft, he noticed that the cargo bay was already open. He looked around to see if there was anyone around or even in his car itself before dismissing it as Alfred opening it himself when they landed. So he decided to show if his car to everyone else now. It was kind of funny really. The others knew he _has_ a car, but they have no idea what kind of car he had in the first place. So he was looking forward to seeing their reactions to this. So he hopped into the driver's seat, started the ignition, and roared the beauty to life.

* * *

"Wow, he actually did that? I can't believe it!" Weiss laughed out. Alfred had just regaled her on one of the more embarrassing tales of her grandfather. They were getting along swimmingly. It made Weiss start to wonder if any of Klein's stories were this funny. She'd have to ask him about that another time. But before she could ask Alfred for another story, She noticed a rather nice looking car starting to roll up into the driveway. And the color scheme of the car was unmistakable. It was _his_ car. The mere thought of it made her heart start to beat at a drummers pace. She dawned a rather happy smile while excusing herself from the older gentleman and making her way to the front lawn.

Alfred looked on as she walked away and also noticed that Jaune was riding in his car. He smiled to himself before following Weiss' lead.

* * *

As Jaune rolled up on the house, he saw that everyone was coming to see who's car it was. He smirked to himself and came to a stop. He then opened his door and made his way over to their stunned faces.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't happen to know the directions to a cabin in the woods, would you? I'm a little lost." Jaune said confidently. And for the second time that day, all of his friends were shocked beyond words. The Headmaster was giving him an amused smirk, Goodwitch was much the same while Winter was also shaking her head in amusement. Yang was the first to recover...again. And asked him, for the second time might he add, what they were all thinking.

"What the hell?!" Yang exclaimed, seeing that Jaune had one of the nicest looking cars she had ever seen. Sure, she's more of a motorcycle kind of girl, but she knows a good car when she sees one. And that right there? was a pretty damn good looking car. So as they were all ogling at the vehicle, Ruby walked on over to him and seemed to ask him something. Jaune nodded before responding back to her in a whisper. They seemed to decide on something before they both turned to everyone else.

"Alright everyone, i know you're all wondering when, how, or why I have this car," -"Damn right!"- "But that's for another time. Right now, I've got presents for all of you! Let me just get them, yeah?" Jaune exclaimed, then made his way to the carrier. once he opened it up, he grabbed the first one and looked over to the still shocked faces of his friends. He started waving them over and called out to them "Come on guys! These things've got your names on them!" Jaune called out, shaking everyone out of their stupor. They then all looked to each other before making their way over to him.

As everyone was getting along and sharing gifts, Nora and Ren had arrived and instantly made the party more lively. They were all so merry and full of joy, none of them even noticed that there was a dark figure standing amidst the branches of the trees, looking at Jaune in particular with longing while staring at everyone else with distaste. But when they looked at Ruby...they were absolutely brimming with barely controlled rage. So as the others were enjoying themselves, this dark figure pulled a locket from around their neck and opened it up to reveal a picture of Jaune, bruised, cut up, battered and tied to a chair in the dark confines of what looked to be a basement. They held it close to their chest and sighed in bliss before bringing up their left arm, revealing a screen that hummed to life on their forearm. On it showed a display.

 **L.O.V.E. Machine MK.2 :** **Online**

 **Deploy?**

 **Yes or No**

The dark figure pushed yes and smirked to themselves. Once again looking at Jaune, they let out a shaky breath, holding their hands to their chest.

"Oh beloved. Soon, you will be mine again. And this time, you won't be getting away."

* * *

Jaune was currently inside of the Rose/Xiao-Long household talking and enjoying his time with his friends. Nothing could make him quite as happy as spending time with loved ones. So as he sat back on the sofa with himself, he couldn't help but let his mind relax. The day had been one of the best he's ever had. Almost tops the day he got together with Ruby...not really, but it was still one of his top ten. What would have made this even better was if his family was there too. They haven't met in person since his departure to Beacon, so his relationship with them is kind of up in the air right now. But they are still kind of close. He's at least kept in regular contact with his twin sister Jean. But he digresses. This right here was enough for him.

"Okay everyone! I think it's about time we got to our own holiday feast! Let's...Hey, does anyone else hear that?" Ruby asked, straining her ears to listen to a faint whistling of...something. But once Jaune actually looked up and listened in himself, his eyes opened wide and he immediately looked to the window next to her and saw a cylindrical object flying at high speeds...strait towards Ruby!

"Ruby! Watch out!" Jaune warned, leaping across the room and pushing her away just in time before that same cylindrical object crashed through the window and slammed itself into his right arm. There was a flicker of his Aura before a snapping noise could be heard as Jaune's arm was broken on impact, it also seemed to break the skin as blood had gushed out of his arm before the impact missile carried him with it into the house. Ruby looked on in horror as she watched this all in slow motion. She saw the look of pain and fear in his eyes as he crashed through the house. Pyrrha immediately went to check on her partner to see if he was okay. Everyone else, including the Headmaster then looked outside to see a mech that was about as large as the trees surrounding the clearing with a smoking turret on its shoulder before the remaining members of team JNPR and all of team RWBY jumped through the hole it made in the window. The adults had also went to check to see if Jaune was okay. But Glynda had opted to help the teams as well. They were all at a huge disadvantage though, seeing as all but one of them didn't have their weapon on them.

"What is that thing!?" Yang asked, gesturing to the giant robot. It was roughly humanoid in shape and a color scheme consisting of a dark violet and a bright yellow. With thick armor and wheels for feet, it had only three big fingers in it's hands. It had a triangular head with a flat face. What was on that flat face was quite perplexing. It's 'Eyes' were a plethora of red lights that were shaped to be a heart. Along with that was the name, L.O.V.E. Machine on it's chest. The gang was looking at it with a look of both anger and confusion. But to answer her question, the robot suddenly spoke in a surprisingly human sounding voice.

 **"Target: Incapacitated. No longer at risk. Switching to lethal rounds."** It spoke, it's eyes switching from a red color to a dark purple. The two teams immediately started to look for cover as it's chest opened up to reveal two heavy rifles that it took and pointed in their direction before proceeding to open fire. They had booked it back inside the house just as a hail of bullets started berating the building. The adults also took note of this as they ran to take cover as well. As the torrent of bullets continued, Tai had managed to sneak his way to the two teams that looked distraught at the fact that only Ruby had their weapon on them. So Tai had to shout not only to break the students out of their shock, but also over the loud whizzing of bullets flying through the air.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out there!? Why is that thing attacking us!?" Tai asked, gaining shrugs from the six of them. He peaked over his cover to see what the attacker looked like, and was forced to duck back down not three seconds later when a bullet nearly took his head. He then looked to the area where Jaune had crashed through and where Pyrrha had stayed to try and find him. But it was at that point that he noticed that none of the bullets were aimed for that spot. He seemed to consider that information for a small bit before Winter decided to speak up.

"Do any of you know why this machine is attacking us?" She asked as she neared the groups position. She was met with the same response that Tai received. She sighed in disappointment before taking a glance over their cover. When she looked at it, she gained a thoughtful expression, as if trying to remember something, before her eyes widened in realization. She immediately turned to the others with a serious expression.

"I recognize that machine now. It was one of the cases that General Ironwood worked on when he was still working his way up the ranks." Winter said, gaining the attention of the two teams and Tai. If this robot was part of something that Ironwood himself was involved in, then it must have been serious...or really old. It could be either one. But this was a serious situation, so they had to take this serious as well.

"Really? Then what case was it?" Ren asked, having to duck after a stray bullet pierced through some of the wall. Ruby herself was trying to find an opportunity to try and return fire, but found that the gunfire was never ending. Winter was trying to recall exactly what the General had told her about this case. The information was open, but wasn't widely talked about upon the victim family's request. But after a few moments she remembered exactly what Ironwood had told her.

"I remember he told me that it was dubbed the 'Valentine Massacre' for both the date it was closed, and for it's high casualties." Winter started, making the rest of them feel a bit worried as to what happened to the 'victim'. But what they thought couldn't possibly match up to what actually happened to them.

"In the previous year, a young man was kidnapped on the day of Eclipsmass. The family had no idea where he went. Not a single one of them had a clue as to where he was. They filed a missing persons report shortly after. Due to the political status of the family, they were put as top priority. Two weeks had passed as the police investigated, but nothing came up. As they searched, the family received a chilling image attached to an equally chilling message. It read, 'Hey there mom, like how the honeymoon is going?'. The image showed the culprit hovering over the victim. The victim himself was bruised and tied up with a blind over his eyes. The police tried to trace the source of the message, but were met with an encryption code more advanced than anything that they had ever seen. It took them weeks for them to even make a dent in it." Winter continued. The entire group, which now included Qrow and the Headmaster. Both of whom remembering all of that case in vivid detail. And they knew who that 'victim' was. They knew him all too well...

"It wasn't until Ironwood took charge that they finally got somewhere. With the continuation of messages from the perpetrator, even more progress was made. But even then, it wasn't by much. And as time passed, less and less messages were being sent. It seemed like they had run out of time. But one day, on February 13, the culprit sent one final message saying that 'It was almost time to consummate their love'. The image attached to that one in particular...was not pleasant in the slightest. However, it was that last message that Ironwood lucked out. Through some loopholes and diligent coding, he was able to track the source to a secluded area just south of south of Anima. So on February 14, a squad of highly trained military men, Ironwood himself included, stormed the bunker and were met..." Winter started, looking once again at the robot that was now switching to some lighter weaponry.

"With that. But the one they faced was not nearly as large as this one. It was only a bit larger than the common Atlesian Knight of the time. But it's firepower...it completely mowed down most of the squad. Even going as far as to pierce their heaviest set of armor. Ironwood himself lost an arm that day. But thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to expose a fatal weakness withing it's workings. Whenever it would fire too many bullets, it would open up it's chest for a scant few moments to cool down. Within one of these instances, Ironwood was able to throw an entire grenade belt into that opening before it closed and promptly destroyed it." Winter continued, horrifying the young adults and sending a grim reminder to the adults of the friends they lost that day.

"With the main obstacle down and with the remnants of a team left, they searched the entirety of the complex and found the victim bruised, beaten, cut, bloodied and tied to a chair. The culprit was nowhere to be found. Even to this day, they don't know where she went. Out of the sixty men and women that were sent on the mission, only eight ever came back, including the victim." Winter concluded, feeling a twist in her gut recalling the details. That mission in particular was one of the main reasons why Ironwood wanted to advance their techno-soldiers. So that they can deal with the fight and not let others lose like he had before.

After a small silence, Nora was the first to speak. For one question had been bothering her since the beginning of this explanation.

"But...but what does that have to do with us? What does _any_ of that have to do with us?" Nora asked, holding on to Ren's arm for comfort. Ren himself tried to sooth her as well, but was also shook from the explanation. However, he along with everyone else were wondering how this all related to them as well. Winter looked to them before staring at the area a certain blonde knight had been knocked through.

"Because that victim? His name...was Jaune Arc." She concluded, sending a wave of dread and fear through their hearts. They had no idea. Jaune went through all that? The mere idea of having someone who seemed to be freakishly attached to you do anything they wanted to you was enough to make them all sick. Even Tai-yang was feeling the want to vomit.

"What the fuck." was all the blonde older gentleman could get out as he held his mouth. Everyone was mortified at the news, but the one who took it the worst...

"J-Jaune?" Ruby asked, not registering the world around her. That was just not possible to her. Why would anyone want to hurt such a kind, caring, and loving person like Jaune? He had just too pure of a heart to deserve anything like that. So why? Why would anyone do anything like that to a person like Jaune? And with that in mind, Ruby's mind did a 180 from paralyzed to enraged.

" **WHO. WAS. IT?** " Ruby asked, feeling more angry than she has ever felt in her life. No one was going to hurt her Jaune like that and get away with it. So with eyes positively **_Aglow_** with determination, she turned to Winter for an answer. she was taken back by the sheer ferocity of the younger girls eyes. So much so that Ruby felt the need to repeat her question in a less than polite way.

" **Who Was The Bitch That Hurt My Jaune?!** " Ruby bellowed, her eyes glowing a small bit brighter. Qrow, Tai and Ozpin noticed this and had serious expressions on their faces before looking to each other and agreeing to talk about it later. But Yang on the other hand was worried about her little sister. She had never seen her this way before about anything. I seemed that Ruby really did love Jaune...

Winter looked at the enraged Ruby for a few more seconds before telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Her name is Morgan Le Fay." Winter said, looking Ruby strain in the eye. Ruby herself nodded in acknowledgement before dashing from behind cover and sprinting her way toward the robot. It looked down at her and it's eyes turned a mix of purple and yellow.

" **Threat: Recognized. Proceeding with Protocol: Picking Weeds.** " The mech called out before it's right palm opened up to reveal a tube that then shot out flames. It's left hand then started to morph into a three bladed saw. The first strike from it's saw was dodged by Ruby easily dodged. But she wasn't expecting a second pair of arms to sprout from the machines back and grab both her weapon and herself as well. The robot then brought her up to its face, with it's eyes turning a dangerous crimson red.

" **Threat: Captured. Proceeding with Protocol: Dying Garden.** " The mech announced as it brought it's spinning saw to Ruby's throat. But before it could actually do anything to her, a fist collided with the figures side, effectively making it let go of Ruby and fall on it's side as well. When the dust settled, it revealed Yang with her hair glowing and her eyes crimson. The rest of the gang not too far behind her.

"Don't touch my baby sister." Yang threatened as she popped her knuckles, ready to belch another hey maker if it tried to do anything again.

The robot looked to her and started to get up but was met with an invisible force that was threatening to crush it. it looked to the source and found that a certain redhead was using her Semblance to try and destroy it. The robot then looked back to the other students, noticing that all the adults were there as well. The robots eyes changed from its crimson to a placated yellow. It receded it's flamethrower and blades before standing down. All the students and adults were confused at the act before the mech spoke again.

" **Objective: Complete. New Objective: Romantic Getaway.** " It announced, letting out a pulse of energy that disorientated the entire group. When they all recovered and noticed that the robot wasn't there anymore, a sudden crash was heard behind them. They all turned around to see the same robot standing above the ruins of the house with a dark figure as it was holding...an unconscious Jaune in it's arms!?

Ruby was the first to react, running towards the assailant to try and retrieve the injured man from their clutches. But before she could even do that, the dark figure tore off their cloak and revealed a rather beautiful woman of a full stature. Wearing a purple and magenta dress that went down to her ankle with thin straps over her shoulders, she looked to be the 'seductress' that you would find in a spy movie. Her dark hair and violet eyes were also benefiting factors to that statement if anyone had a say in it. But the weapon at her side certainly sealed the deal if nothing else did. A whip that had metal razors along it's seemingly rubber cord was held in rubber gloves made for gripping. The woman cracked her whip and forced Ruby to block with her Crescent Rose.

 ***Snap***

.

..

...

It...it broke. With a single crack of her whip, they were able to break Crescent Rose. And as the weapon dropped to the floor in a jumble of shrapnel and screws, the woman retracted her heated whip blades. She was cracking a bemused smile the entire time. It was then that she finally decided to speak.

"Hmph, Don't you know that it's rude to strike a woman on her anniversary? You prudish child!" The woman spoke, looking down at Ruby as she was trying to piece together her broken weapon. The woman above her turned the confident smirk she had into a disgusted sneer. She even walked up to the teen and picked her up by the neck. The soft features of her 'beautiful' face contorting fully into an angry snarl.

"You especially! You little whore! Trying to take a married man!? He's mine and mine alone!" She continued, using a surprising amount of strength in picking her up with only one arm. But before she could try to fully choke her out, the others were already trying to take her out. But the robot was already ahead of them as it dropped a number of spiked mines and floating explosives along with a bubble shield. The rest of them had to stop in their tracks lest they set off the explosives and cause a potentially fatal explosion. So with the 'threats' nullified, the woman turned her head back to Ruby who was now holding the arm that was holding her and glaring daggers at the assailant.

"Alright you little party-poopers, this is how it's going to go down. You let me take my little schnookums back home where he'll. **Never. Leave. Me.** **Ever**. Or, to _make sure_ that he never leaves me _or_ even thinks about being with _anyone else._ " She gave off, adding more and more pressure to Ruby's throat with each stressed word. The rest of the teams and the adults were looking on with anger and trepidation. This woman not only had Jaune as a hostage, but Ruby now too? This was getting worse and worse-

"I'll kill him myself." She finished, sending a chill down all their spines. But...that's...that's not...

"W-why?" Ruby gasped out, still trying to claw the witches hand off of her. The woman herself was annoyed at the young adult for even asking such a 'stupid' question. She then rolled her eyes before tossing Ruby into L.O.V.E. Machine's arms where it quickly made sure that she couldn't move.

"Because, you skank, that way, he'll never cheat on me again. But don't worry, i'll kill myself too. That way, we can be together forever~!" Morgan exclaimed, holding her cheeks in her palms. She was absolutely gushing at the prospect. Nothing brought her more joy than the man that was currently lying on the floor with dried dirt and blood spread along his ruined clothing. But because of all the ruckus, his eyes started to flutter open, the first thing he saw was Ruby being restrained by...L.O.V.E. Machine. His eyes widened almost instantaneously. He even went as far as to get to his feet and run to his girlfriend. But his arm spiked with pain as he tried to move it and crashed back to the ground next to **_her_**.

Morgan herself was snapped out of her musings when she heard the cry of pain from her 'beloved'. She looked down to him and noticed that he was now trying to crawl to Ruby. She frowned at the sight. Why wasn't he crawling to **_HER!?_** She's the one that gave him his food and water. She's the one that gave him his 'treat' when he was a good boy! He was supposed to be the Eclipsmass present for _her_. So what could possibly make him so-

Just then, it hit her. It was...Ruby. That little girl has been luring **_her_** Jaune away from her and trying to steal him all for herself. He. **Was. _HERS!_**

" _ **Honey. You Need To Get Away From This Whore. She'll Only Drag You Down To One Of Those Worthless Things That Pass As People! Now Get Over Here And Let Your Loving Wife Take Care Of The Problem-"**_ But before she could continue with her rant, Jaune suddenly gave her a death glare. The sheer killing intent was enough to petrify her. He then slowly got up, approached looked her dead in the eye and gave her a firm slap across the face.

"Don't you ever call her that again. You have no power over me anymore. I'm not the same worthless sack of shit that I was all those years ago. I have worth. And if it's enough to gain the love-actual love, from someone as wonderful and caring as Ruby, then I will do everything in my power to protect her! And neither you or anyone else can ruin that for me!" He said resolutely, ending it with another strike to the face. She was still reeling from his stare and declaration from before, so she didn't even respond. Jaune then made his way over to the love of his life. Looking up to the thing that helped give him all that torment, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He almost pitied it. Having to be forever branded as that witches creation. But no. He'd just have to settle for feeling neutral about it. He brushed that thought aside and walked up to a tired Ruby. He smiled at her and used whatever strength he had in his one arm to pry the robots hands open. He then tenderly picked her up into his arms in a bridal carry, showing that he still had quite the amount of strength despite having a broken arm and being tired as all hell. She smiled back up at him. Both feeling spent for the day. But...

" _ **You Really Choose Her Over Me?! Really!? Alright Then You Two Little 'Love Birds', You Want To Be Together So Badly!? Then You Can Die Together! L.O.V.E. Machine! Kill!**_ " She commanded, and the robot responded instantly, bringing out one of it's rifles and pointing it at the two teens. Jaune instinctively turned his back to it to try and defend Ruby. Everyone was scared to pieces, about to see two of their friends die in front of their eyes. So as their deaths grew nearer, Jaune and Ruby looked at each other in the eyes, remembering all the moments they shared together. From when they first met, when they went into Forever Falls on that field trip, The Vital Tournament, All the wonderful and fun times they all had. And the moment when they confessed, to the moment they came together in loving unison. They realized at that moment, that the only regret they had, was not getting together sooner.

"I love you."

 ***Bang* *Clank***

"What!?" Morgan exclaimed, seeing that a bullet from somewhere not only broke through the shield that knocked the gun from her creations hands. She looked to the source of the perpetrator and widened her eyes in horror. It was...it was...

"This is the Atlesian Military Task Force. Morgan Le Fay, you are under arrest for Kidnapping, Assaulting an officer, Child endangerment, Murder. You're coming with us. Alive, or dead." Came Ironwoods voice from the speakers as his battle ship took aim at the woman.

* * *

Ironwood smiled as he saw the vile woman be taken into custody and her robot taken for further investigation along with all the explosives being disarmed as well. But looking at the robot also brought a small bit of a phantom pain to his right arm. That was only a couple years ago when that happened, and yet he's grown so much. And apparently, so has his nephew.

* * *

Jaune had already been treated by the paramedics and was now sporting a sling for his arm. He was looking into the night sky, reflecting on everything that's happened so far, and actually solidified his decision on the special gift he wanted to give to Ruby. He then looked to the Rose/Xiao-Long house, or what was left of it, and figured that he might need to help rebuild that as well. In any case, it was a good opportunity to build that man cave. He could already see the two older men bickering about what would go where. It made him chuckle really. And the rest of the gang were worrying about what they would do now, but from what he could tell, he still had a working jet, and so did Weiss, so transportation wasn't an issue. But then he looked to Ruby. She had opted to change into some normal clothes as did he, because it wasn't so comfortable wearing some bloodied and tattered clothing. Yet, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She then caught him looking and smiled back. They made their way over to each other and stopped a step away from the other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm okay, aside from the broken arm at least."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm...I'm sorry." Ruby apologized, rubbing her arm in sheepishness. Jaune just gave her a confused look as if asking her to elaborate. She squirmed a bit, not really liking the fact that she looked over this fact when she knew him for this long.

"It's just. You went through all of that with that woman way back when, and then you had to deal with an overbearing 'me'. I'm sure that you don't feel comfortable around me, thinking that I might become something like...her." Ruby explained, sadness in her eyes. And she was about to suggest that they should see other people, but Jaune took his one good hand and put it under her chin, making her face him. He was giving her the softest smile he could give.

"Listen, Ruby, all that stuff? It's behind me. I don't even think about that anymore. Do you know why?" Jaune asked, looking her in the eye. She was trying to avoid eye contact lest she start crying now. even talking seemed out of the equation now. So Jaune decided to continue with his explanation.

"It's because of you." Jaune said, making her widen her eyes and look at him as well. She stared strait into those deep ocean blue spheres. Not daring to look away.

"I love you Ruby, don't ever forget that. This...today has changed nothing. I knew you were the one the moment i saw you. I'm never happier than when i'm with you. You are my everything. And I want to be with you forever. And if you do too... then that would make me whole." Jaune continued, letting go of her chin and reaching into his pocket for something special. And the whole time, Ruby was starting to piece together what he was about to say. She brought up her hands and covered her mouth as to not blurt out something that might ruin the moment. But when he pulled out a small velvet box...

All of a sudden, a spot light shone down on them, gaining the attention of everyone around. Neither of them seemed to be bothered by it though as Jaune dropped down to one knee.

"Ruby..."

Looked into her watering and hopeful eyes

"Will you..."

With everyone lighting up in joy and excitement.

"Make me the happiest man on Remnant, and..."

With a heart full of love and mind full of hope.

"Marry me?"

Asked the question.

He opened the box and revealed a beautiful golden band with a moderately sized white diamond in the center. on the underside was an inscription with their symbols combined. Ruby looked at it for a few moments, tears finally running down her cheeks.

She is so glad she didn't decide to wear any make-up today, that would just be one big mess that neither of them needed.

"Yes...Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" She responded as she jumped up and down, nodding her head feverishly before ramming herself into him and hugging him tightly.

"At at at at at at at at at at at at! Broken arm here! Careful!" Jaune warned as his arm was being strained against the bandages. Ruby took a few moments to understand what he was trying to say, but she was able to get the message and instantly let go of him.

"Oh! Sorry sorry sorry!" Ruby apologized, trying to see if she could fix the bandages. But with a word, he dispelled her worries.

"It's okay. it kinda hurt, but i'm stronger than that. But, thank you...Mrs. Arc. OR would you prefer to keep your last name? It doesn't really matter to me." Jaune said with a shrug. And with a laugh, Jaune took the ring from it's box. Ruby held out her hand, and accepted the proposal.

"I think Mrs. Arc sounds wonderful." She said, leaning her head onto his.

And on that night, Jaune rid of his fear.

Throughout the halls were cries of cheer.

Not only that, but throughout the world they were singing and playing the brass.

And on this it would seem that Jaune broke his promise, and gave into that-

* * *

 **Ya'll gremlins better be happy that i fixed this garbage! And I finished this crap on _tiiiiiiime_! So here, read this right now as a loner without family, or read it in the morning because you got nothing better to do. Anyway, like i said I will be back on my feet by late January. So until then, Toodles~!**


End file.
